<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Started At St. Mungo's by lululou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250482">It Started At St. Mungo's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululou/pseuds/lululou'>lululou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Canon, Redemption, Redemption arc draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululou/pseuds/lululou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an Auror. Draco is a healer. It's been years since they've seen each other. But after an auror accident lands Harry in the hospital, they reconnect and Draco is acting... different. Harry doesn't know what to make of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Started At St. Mungo's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flash of bright red. Hurled backwards, slamming backwards, blurring figures, darkness…<br/><br/>
Harry blinked up at the bright lights and sterile white ceiling above him. He must be at St. Mungo’s… the last raid must’ve ended badly… just as he was starting to recall what had landed him here, a soft voice came from his right.<br/><br/>
“Mr. Potter, we’re glad to have you back.”<br/><br/>
He turned his head only to be met with Draco Malfoy, dressed in a white coat and glasses delicately perched on his high nose. Draco looked back at Harry with a professional smile, clipboard in his hand.<br/><br/>
“Malfoy… what…”<br/><br/>
“Don’t stress now, you’re still in poor condition. I must say, it takes a lot to get the head of St. Mungo’s out of his research office. Only the top auror, the chosen one, and the Minister of Magic together could’ve done it. Don’t worry. You’re in good hands.”<br/><br/>
Harry suddenly recalled a background detail from dinner at the Weasleys’, Luna mentioning that Draco had been promoted as a healer. Some of his confusion subsided. Draco’s voice had a surprisingly calming effect, allowing Harry to refocus on what Draco had just said.<br/><br/>
“Ron and Hermione… where are they? Is Ron alright?”<br/><br/>
“Again, Mr. Potter, try to refrain from panic or other negative emotions. According to gossip from other patients, Ron is quite the hero for getting all other aurors out safely after you were attacked. They’re both outside; I’ll let them in now.”<br/><br/>
Draco made his way silently to the door. Harry heard him murmur a couple words, and the next thing he knew Ron and Hermione were rushing in the door and fussing over him. Between “Harry, you gave us such a fright!” and Mrs. Weasley’s homemade food, Harry felt better than expected with his best friends beside him after a tough fight. But he still couldn’t shake the surreal feeling that came with seeing Malfoy after so many years.<br/><br/>
Draco entered his room again around noon the next day, while Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were hanging around his bed. Ron stopped mid-sentence in his story about George’s product testing-gone-wrong, and everybody turned to stare at him. Draco seemed entirely unfazed.<br/><br/>
“Sorry if I interrupted! I’m glad it’s so chipper in here! I thought Mr. Potter might be in good enough condition to talk about his actual injuries and our measures.” Draco fixed Harry with a neutral smile again, waiting for an answer.<br/><br/>
“Oh… uh, yea, sure. I’m sure you know what you’re doing,” Harry mumbled.<br/><br/>
“Thank you for your confidence in me. Now,” –Draco drew up a chair– “your injuries weren’t so severe except for one problem.” He looked around the room. “How much have you all filled him in?”<br/><br/>
Everyone shook their heads, and Hermione stated, “We haven’t talked about it at all yet. We didn’t think it was appropriate.”<br/><br/>
Draco nodded, “I entirely understand. Well, Harry, how much do you recall?”<br/><br/>
Harry frowned as he tested his memory. “I was on a raid of a dark arts underground shop, and I got into a duel with the store owner. He hit me with stupefy and I flew back into a wall and passed out?” He ended in a question, because he wasn’t quite sure.<br/><br/>
“Great, no memory loss…” Draco made a quick note on his clipboard before looking Harry in the eye. “Very close Harry. You were hit with a spell similar to stupefy… it was a stunning and concussing spell, <i>estoncussio</i>. You fell into a bookcase and some heavy books fell onto you, resulting in both a magical and physical concussion. That was the tricky part, to treat both of them together while ensuring the potions and spells wouldn’t take too much of a toll on your body. I apologize there was no way for a quicker recovery, but it will be a complete recovery. You were in a coma for three days.”<br/><br/>
Harry was processing all this information, jarred by the stormy grey of Malfoy’s eyes, wondering if they’d ever had extended eye contact like this, when Hermione interrupted, “What next steps will be taking in his treatment and how long do you expect full recovery will take?”<br/><br/>
Draco looked at her, smiling politely. “Spot on question. I’ve always admired that about you, Minister of Magic. We’ll be administering a realignment potion for the brain, and painkiller potion and calming draught for any side effects.” He turned back towards Harry. “You must take the realignment potion every other day for two weeks, ideally at around the same time each day. The others are whenever you feel you need them. The calming draught is in replacement of a sleeping draught, as I find it more agreeable for patients, so take it as you would a sleeping draught. Any questions?” Draco peered at him as he set down each of the three potions. Harry could see little notes with the instructions tied around each.<br/><br/>
Harry shook his head, “No, thank you Mr. Malfoy. You’ve explained everything very clearly.”<br/><br/>
Draco smiled once more, before saying a cordial goodbye to everyone and heading out, closing the door behind him. A different type of silence filled the room, which Harry guessed meant everyone shared his surprise.<br/><br/>
Ron was the first to speak. “Mate… did Malfoy compliment Hermione?”<br/><br/>
“I never thought I’d see the day. I swear, he was so curt with us while you were asleep, Harry. I really thought he still cared about blood purity, that all the rumors about him changing were rubbish.”<br/><br/>
“Well, I wouldn’t trust his act after half an hour,” Ron snorted.<br/><br/>
Fleur quickly cut in, “Well, I theek eet eez sweet zat Mr. Malfoy was so kind to ‘Arry. Everyone ees capable of change for ze better.”<br/><br/>
They all nodded in agreement before dropping the subject for something more lighthearted. But Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that something didn’t feel right.<br/><br/>
It wasn’t until after everyone had left and he was alone in the darkness, images of Hogwarts flooded his mind. Malfoy acting out scenes of mockery from the Slytherin table or shining from Snape’s praise–that was it. Malfoy’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes today, the way they did then.<br/><br/>
Injuries and thoughts about Malfoy both faded from Harry’s mind after he was discharged and returned to daily life. It wasn’t until almost a month later, at Shell Cottage, that Harry heard that silky voice again. Teddy had been over to hang out with Victoire, and it was supposed to be a quick pick-up visit. But when Bill opened the door, he heard:<br/><br/>
“...don’t believe so, veela is rare.”<br/><br/>
“Dommage, tes cheveux semble comme un veela.”<br/><br/>
Bill ushered him in. Harry stepped into the living room, seeing Teddy and Victoire in the corner with a toy, and Fleur and Draco at the table talking over a potion.<br/><br/>
“‘Arry! You are too early; zee children are still playing.”<br/><br/>
“Mr. Potter. It’s good to see you again; I’m glad you’re looking well.”<br/><br/>
“Draco, please call me Harry. It stresses me out to hear you say ‘Mr. Potter’,” Harry blurted before even managing polite greetings.<br/><br/>
Draco chuckled and nodded. “Happy to oblige, Harry. I believe I’ve overstayed my time. Encore, remember to increase the dosage starting three days leading up the moon, when the symptoms are worse.”<br/><br/>
Fleur busied herself seeing Draco out. “Merci beaucoup, cherie! Ça va être très utile. You must come for dinner sometime, I insist. We are so glad we met you at zee ‘ospital. We are having a family dinner in a week. You should come, yes, Bill?”<br/><br/>
Bill agreed, adding, “Thanks, Draco, you’ve been a huge help.”<br/><br/>
Draco’s gaze travelled between them before landing on Harry, tilting his head in a question. Harry just nodded his agreement.<br/><br/>
Draco smiled tightly and said, “Thank you for your hospitality. I <i>would</i> love to see more of my cousin. He barely knows any French.”<br/><br/>
Fleur lit up at this, quickly trying to learn more. “Learning French in your family? C’est ordinaire? Vraiment?”<br/><br/>
Draco replied easily, “It has nothing to do with family or name. French is simply a language of love that would do many people good to learn. Have a good night.”<br/><br/>
Finally, after that prolonged doorstep conversation, Draco was gone. Harry hadn’t moved from his spot and didn’t look like he would regain normal socializing abilities anytime soon. His mind was again filled by the odd interaction with Draco. Fleur winked (Harry didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, either) before practically dragging him to the dinner table. He stayed quiet save a few replies to the kids. The night drifted away as Fleur capitalized on the moment to encourage French speaking from everyone.<br/><br/>
Luckily, Harry had a week to prepare himself for this next encounter with his Hogwarts nemesis-turned-healer-and-strangely-kind-person? Bad news was that he hasn’t come up with much in terms of what to say to Draco. The dinner was also hectic, all the Weasleys’ pulling him to different directions. Harry was setting the table when Draco arrived. His arms were laden with gifts that he dished out with cordial greetings; wine for Fleur and Bill, anti-burn serum for Charlie, stacks of fine parchment for Hermione and Percy. Everyone was obviously sizing him up and looking him over, but even Ginny melted at the special anti-callous, special grip lotion she received. The tension dissipated. Draco was left looking uncharacteristically awkward amongst the bustle. Eventually, he approached Harry with his final item.<br/><br/>
“Harry, how are you?”<br/><br/>
“Good, Draco. It’s good to see you here.”<br/><br/>
“Thank you for inviting me. I trust that Teddy is well?”<br/><br/>
“Yes, he’s at his grandmother’s tonight.”<br/><br/>
“Ah yes, auntie Andromeda’s. Well, he’ll be filled with sweets.”<br/><br/>
“Yep.”<br/><br/>
Just as Harry was frantically thinking of another conversation topic, Draco thrust a potion into his hands.<br/><br/>
“This is for you! Wouldn’t want to forget. It’s a healing potion.”<br/><br/>
“Oh, thank you very much! What does it do?”<br/><br/>
“Ah, it, well, it heals a large amount of wounds all over the body, and prevents scarring. I… thought it might be useful for an auror. After all, you cannot cast cut-sealing spells on yourself if you are weak.”<br/><br/>
Harry turned the light green liquid over in its flask. It was a very useful gift for an auror, and it was very thoughtful of Draco. But the injury it was meant to heal sounded very much like sectumsempra.<br/><br/>
Harry stammered, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I cast that spell on you in sixth… no one deserves to experience that… Hermione’s passing legislation to–”<br/><br/>
He was interrupted by Draco’s hand on his arm. “I developed this potion to help people. Don’t let your mind run wild with implications. But I do accept your apology, if you’ll accept mine. I have done awful things. But my path as a healer is focused on helping the innocent. That’s why I refined wolfsbane. That’s why I got rid of blood purity preference at St. Mungo’s. I cannot take back what I did, but I am working to make it right.”<br/><br/>
Harry already knew these things; read his accomplishments and reparations in the news. He had never fully believed it before, but now that Draco was in front of him, with that facial expression, Harry decided he was ready to start over again.<br/><br/>
“I accept. I appreciate your efforts.”<br/><br/>
Draco broke into a smile and offered his hand, which Harry shook firmly. Harry felt himself smiling too, and they both knew this was the bright alternative to their snarky meeting so many years ago in the Great Hall.<br/><br/>
Harry was then called into the kitchen, and as he helped prepare the vegetables, he heard Draco asking Ginny what her relationship with Harry was. Ginny animatedly filled him in; they had broken up after her fifth year when he left to find horcruxes, and the betrayal was too much to overcome. Ginny became involved with Luna in her sixth year, and had been ever since.<br/><br/>
Harry supposed, since he was constantly surrounded by inside jokes about his relationship with Ginny, he hadn’t realized it wasn’t a publicly known matter.<br/><br/>
Ginny ended with a flourish, “Harry is <i>very</i> single.”<br/><br/>
Harry almost scowled at the last part. She didn’t need to sell him that hard. After all, why in the world would Draco care about that?<br/><br/>
The dinner went on without a hitch. Charlie tried to convince Hermione to loosen dragon breeding laws, Percy rattled on about compatibility of certain quills with certain inks, George talked to Draco about how to prevent burns in firework product testings, Fleur was filling Molly in her plan to teach French. Just before the desserts were served, Draco got up and announced that he had to be on his way. Almost as soon as he stood, Harry also got up, and quickly offered to walk him out.<br/><br/>
Alone in the foyer, an uncomfortable silence settled between them. Harry shifted between his feet.<br/><br/>
“Thank you for coming. I think everyone enjoyed you being at dinner.”<br/><br/>
“Thank you for having me. Please tell Molly again that her cooking is exceptional.”<br/><br/>
“Yea, sure… umm, about Teddy..”<br/><br/>
“I would love to see my cousin more often, but I understand that you are his rightful guardian and coordinating with me might be difficult. But being as you are, regularly in high risk situations….”<br/><br/>
Harry felt his face heat up. “Listen, I am perfectly capable of taking care of my godson, I just thought–”<br/><br/>
Draco interrupted him once again. “This has stopped being a matter of Teddy in favor of a matter of me. You have no idea… you have no clue how devastated I was to see you in the hospital. How worried I was. I’m a research healer, but I was making rounds on the floor just to justify overseeing your care. Teddy should have someone to lean on when he’s worried about you, when he’s curious about his family, when he’s lonely, and I am happy to be that person. But for <i>my</i> sake… take better care of yourself, chosen one.”<br/><br/>
Harry’s face remained hot for entirely different reasons. Draco leaned down to press two kisses to his blazing cheeks in the French manner. Draco then apparated away, leaving Harry alone. Dazed, overheated, and unsure of what to do with himself.<br/><br/>
As Harry turned to rejoin the family, he saw Fleur peering at him from the doorway. Harry demanded, “How did you know? Veela powers?”<br/><br/>
Fleur smirked. “Eet does not take veela powers to see. Eet only takes not beeing an <i>eediot.</i>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I'd love feedback, comments, or constructive criticism if you have time!<br/>I really do love drarry, but this is also very much a Fleur appreciation fic LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>